The Past is in the Past
by xoKyler
Summary: We all know that James and Lily wind up together eventually, but what made Lily change her mind about that messy haired kid with the huge ego? Read my story to find out


****

Disclaimer-- yea, I wish I was J.K. Rowling. Everything belongs to her, I own the plot and maybe some OC characters, if I make any up. I might make up one, well on with the story

Morning sunlight poured into the seventh year girls dorm, telling the five sleeping girls to wake up. Lily Ann Evans who definitely was not a morning person refused to open her eyes. The sunlight not giving into Lily's refusals to get up kept coming in through the open window and right into the mirror, which by Lily's good luck, was right across from her bed. The sunlight bounced off the mirror right into her eyes. "_You would think after seven years I would move that mirror" _Lily thought to herself as she sat up sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

She looked around her dorm and smiled, happy to be back Hogwarts. She tossed her covers back on her bed and bounced out. She put her feet on the cool floor and walked to her dresser which she filled the night before. She grabbed one of her freshly pressed Hogwarts uniforms and walked across the dorm to the bathroom. She took one look at herself and grumbled at the way she looked. Her auburn hair was messed up and always curled at the ends, her eyes were still full of sleep.

Lily took a quick shower, got dressed and brushed her teeth. Lily applied no make-up for it was never needed. Lily was one of the prettiest girls in the school, without even trying. Lily had that gorgeous long auburn hair that every girl wanted and those emerald eyes that guys got lost in. Lily was the girl every guy wanted smart, funny, pretty, always nice to everyone, (except maybe a certain messy haired boy) not to mention popular. But they rarely asked her out 'cause she was James' girl, even though they weren't together and she despised him. Every guy knew it, even making conversation with Lily would give James a reason to hurt you.

Lily scrunched her hair and threw it up in a half pony-tail. She walked out of the bathroom and saw her best friend Marlene McKinnon getting her robes out of her dresser. Lily and Marlene meet on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, both from Muggle families, they instantly became best friends. Marlene had brown hair, chocolate eyes, and many freckles splashed on her face. She always had a smile like Lily and knew how to have fun.

"Morning sleepy head" Lily said. Marlene didn't even notice her there.

"Morning early bird" Marlene answered back and Lily stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's not my fault that the sunlight always wakes me up" Lily said as she walked towards her trunk.

"Yea, it's your fault you've been to lazy for seven years to move that mirror." Marlene said as she changed into her robes.

"Yea I guess your right, are you heading down to the great Hall for breakfast?" Lily said as she moved the mirror a bit to the left.

"Yea just let me brush my teeth, I showered last night." Marlene responded, her voice fading slightly as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and brushed her teeth, and brushed her naturally straight hair. Marlene always had to have her hair prefect, it was a pet peeve. ( by the way I don't know if that's what it's called or spelt but whatever.) She wipped her mouth on a towel to make sure she didn't have toothpaste on her face anywhere and walked out or the bathroom. She found Lily reading "Standard Book of Spells" level seven

"Lily--"

"What?" Lily said without taking her eyes from the book

"We haven't even had one class yet and your nose in already stuck in a book."

Lily looked up at Marlene and shut her book, and slid off her bed heading toward Marlene

"I know but this year is our N.E.W.Ts and I want to do good, even though I haven't figured out what I want to be yet. " Lily said, "Maybe I will check that careers book out from the Library.." Lily said more to herself then to Marlene.

"Right…" Lily and Marlene walking into the Common room where the infamous Marauders were seated in the corner huddled together, most likely planning their "Welcome Back prank". James looked up as Lily and Marlene past them and called out to Lily.

"Hey Evans looking good this year." He said with a wink. "Hey Marlene." James' black hair was sticking up in the back as usual, His chocolate brown eyes were dancing with excitement. Marlene waved to him and the rest of the gang seeing as they were all staring at Lily and her now. Lily rolled her eyes at James and quickened her pace as she walked toward the portrait hole.

"Hey Evans!" James called out to her again "Evans!" Lily ignored him until he started following her out of the portrait hole and caught up with her and Marlene.

"What do you want Potter? She said not even looking at him

"Nothing just wanted to congratulate you on making Head Girl. I guess we will be spending more time together seeing as I'm Head Boy"

"Joy" Lily responded as they walked down the staircase and into the Great Hall, "Is there a reason why you are stalking me or am I trapped in one of your pranks?" Marlene looked over at James and saw a little hurt in his eyes.

"I would never prank you Evans, I just wanted to walk with you to the Great Hall, 'cause I'm hungry too" Lily looked over at James, and kept on walking right into one of the benches at the Gryffindor table. Lily dropped her books and quills everywhere.

"Crap" she said as she got on her knees and started picking up her stuff. James picked up a quill that landed near his feet and bend down and gave it to her. She took the quill from him and smiled at him, forgetting that she hated him. "Thanks…"

"No problem" James said as he smiled the smile that girls melt for. Lily started standing up as Marlene yelled "Lily your still under the ta--" too late Lily stood up as she was still under the table and banged her head on it.

"Ouch!" She sat back down and rubbed her head as the other laughed, "It's really not that funny it hurts."

James held out his hand and surprisingly she took it and he helped her out, Lily still rubbing her head. "Thanks Potter, err…" Lily's eyes scanned the Great Hall not knowing what to say when Marlene saved her.

"Umm lets just eat guys shall we?" and they nodded and went to go sit down as the rest of the Marauders walked into the room. They went and sat in their usually spot a few seats away from Marlene and Lily. James looked over at them and back at Marlene and Lily.

"It's ok James go sit with your friends." Lily told him.

"I'll see you guys later" He smiled

"Were girls James" Lily replied as she started scooping eggs and bacon onto her plate

"It's a figure of speech Lil's"

"Don't call me Lil's"

"Why not?, I can call you what I want"

"No you wont I hate that name"

"Whatever you say LIL'S" and with that James walked over the Marauders and sat next to Sirius adding food to his plate. Occasionally looking over at each other, and a million different thoughts swirled around Lily's head as she ate her breakfast. Too soon the Great Hall was being filled up as Hogwarts students came ate their breakfast and received their timetables. First for the day was Charms with the Slytherins. Lily sighed as she found her favorite class turn into a nightmare as it is going to be with their houses rival. "_Oh well_," Lily thought to herself as she looked up at Marlene who was also reading her Time Table with Alice Lunick.

Just as Lily and her friends were about to get up and head to class Lily's other Best Friend Krystina Hope flew into the room. Out of breath she made it to the table and look at everyone looking at her in the Great Hall

"What?" she asked the room Krystina a.k.a Kryssie had curly blonde hair which she almost always straightened. She had baby blue eyes and the attention of all the guys at school. She was mostly never without a boyfriend on the shorter side but, still as funny as hell. She looked over at her best friends and grabbed her Time Table from Lily as she handed it to her.

She read hers over "Ew Charms with the Slytherins, a good class gone bad."

"Exactly what I was thinking Krys" Lily sad as they walked out of the Great Hall and to the start of their final year at Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

End of chappie! This is my first FanFic, it's not the best but I hope it will get better. Flames are welcome. I also would like a beta reader, so email me at ** and tell me if your interested!**

Xoxo Ky


End file.
